Un peu d'amour en ce monde sombre
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/ficclets sur le couple Derek x Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Choix

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte, et le thème était « L'amour est trompeur ».

SPOIL DE LA SAISON 3 EPISODE 9 (que j'ai même pas vu, mwahaha).

Derek grognait dans son coin, tout pas content. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait décidément pas de chance en amour. Il fallait dire que celui-ci était très trompeur. Des démons paraissaient être des anges quand on les aimait follement.

Derek décida qu'il n'aimerait plus. Sinon la prochaine fois ça allait mal se passer et sa copine serait sûrement une sale traitre lui voulant du mal….

Ou pas.

Ce pourquoi, ce jour là, il décida que si l'amour le trompait, il fallait qu'il choisisse quelqu'un dont il était sûr que ça ne se retourne pas contre lui.

Alors il fit le choix de celui qui était toujours trop franc et qui ne pouvais tromper personne.

Stiles.

Fin


	2. Bruit étrange

**Titre de la fanfic :** Bruit étrange

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Miaou ».

Je rappelle que je n'ai vu qu'une saison (bien que ma sœur me spoile au fur et à mesure, haha)

Derek détestait les chats. Ce n'était pas un truc difficile à voir, vu que de toute façon les chats détestaient les loups garous. Chaque fois qu'il en voyait un, il l'éloignait, ou s'éloignait lui-même d'ailleurs, et faisait tout pour les fuir. Ces sales bêtes l'irritaient au plus haut point.

Un soir, alors qu'il était tranquille assis dans sa chambre il entendit :

- Miaou.

Et tout de suite après sentit un contact chaud contre lui, et une odeur qu'il adorait tant.

- Stiles, ne refait plus jamais ce bruit, compris ?

- On verra.

Et sans bruit, le « chat » qui s'était collé au loup garou, se colla tout contre lui. Il manquait presque les ronronnements

Fin


	3. Hors contexte

**Titre de la fanfic :** Hors contexte

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, Humour

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte, et le thème était « Je suppose que je dois… ».

Aucun spoil juste un Derek peut-être OOC

Stiles restait blanc devant Derek qui semblait furieux, et qui le tenait quasiment collé au mur. Ses yeux étaient mauvais, et si sa colère ne concernait pas Stiles, celui-ci aurait vraiment cru qu'il allait lui arracher la tête avec ses dents.

- Fais-le.

- Mais non je te dis que je n'ai rien.

- Fais-le.

Vu le regard du loup-garou, mieux valait obéir. Dans un soupir, l'humain fit :

- Je suppose que je dois enlever mon pantalon alors…

Et chose dit chose faite. Derek se pencha vers le bas de Stiles, et vérifia avec ses yeux qu'il n'y avait rien :

- C'est bon, le loup ne t'as pas mordu.

- Tu te rends compte que si la scène avait été mise hors contexte, elle aurait été totalement détournée ?

Derek releva la tête et grogna :

- T'as intérêt à raconter ça à personne. Je voulais juste vérifier si tu allait rester humain.

- Bien sûr, mais pour ça il me faut une récompense…

Derek montra les dents, mais pour la peine, embrassa Stiles et s'en alla sans autre mot : « voilà maintenant tu te tais ».

L'humain se demanda comment il allait faire pour se taire sur ce fait, parce que la récompense était difficile à cacher au monde entier, tant ça le remplissait de joie.

Fin


	4. Arrangement

**Titre de la fanfic :** Arrangement

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, Humour

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte, et le thème était « Méfiez vous des biscottes. C'est vicieux les biscottes. ». Le thème vient de ma sœur, mais c'est à cause de moi, parce qu'elle fait un rp avec une amie et que comme l'une fait Derek et l'autre Stiles et que l'amie a été invité chez ma sœur, j'ai dit que j'étais Biscotte. (Scott quoi xD)

Aucun spoil

Stiles ne savait pas comment faire. Il aimait Derek, et ne savais pas si c'était bon de lui avouer vu tous les ennuis qu'il y avait en ce moment. Non ce n'était décidemment pas le bon timing, alors il se tût.

Derek ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait que peut-être il aimait Stiles. Sauf qu'encore une fois ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour le dire ou pour l'admettre.

Alors à la place, ce fut Scott qui s'en occupa, quand son meilleur ami lui parla de ses sentiments et qu'il comprit ceux de l'alpha de sa meute. Il fit tout pour les mettre ensemble parce qu'il voulait que Stiles se sente bien.

Méfiez-vous des Scott. C'est vicieux les Scott, ça a pleins d'idées en tête…Quoique c'est pas si mal, pensa Stiles en mangeant une biscotte en étant collé contre Derek.

Fin


	5. Sa voiture

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sa voiture

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, Humour

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte, et le thème était « Pas autant que celle de Camaro ». Le thème vient d'un amalgame de ma sœur qui au lieu de dire Derek a dit Camaro xD

Aucun spoil

Stiles aimait sa Jeep, il la trimballait partout, il l'aimait pour sa couleur, son air mignon – oui les voitures ont des humeurs, regardez leurs phares ! -, il faisait tout pour rendre jaloux tout le monde avec. Il allait de ça et là sur les routes, vaquant tout fier avec sa voiture.

Personne ne pouvait lui résister, non, la Jeep était la plus belle ! Tellement originale, utile, pratique, sympa… Elle avait toutes les qualités qu'on rêvait d'avoir pour une voiture.

Mais Stiles devait bien aimer qu'elle avait pleins d'avantages, mais pas autant que celui de la Camaro. Cette voiture, possédait un super propriétaire qu'il rêvait d'emmener en balade, Derek.

Fin


	6. Les gaufres

**Titre de la fanfic :** Les gaufres

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, humour

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte, et le thème était « Etre une gaufre, c'est cool ! ».

C'était bien les gaufres. C'était sucré, ou chocolaté, ou tout ce qu'on voulait. C'était comme les crèpes, mais en plus rigolo et mieux décoratif. Bien sûr c'était peut-être moins pratique mais qu'importe. C'était carré, c'est beau les carrés. Et puis c'était épais, c'était bon, bref c'était bien les gaufres il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Etre une gaufre, ça doit être cool…. J'aimerais bien être une gaufre.

Fit Stiles alors que Scott était juste à côté de lui.  
Son meilleur ami se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait et ne compris pas que si l'humain disait ça c'était parce que juste en face Derek mangeait une gaufre.

Fin


	7. Derek était aveugle

**Titre de la fanfic :** Derek était aveugle

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte, et le thème était « Gare-toi sur le bas côté ».

GROS SPOIL EPISODE 10 SAISON 3 QUE J'AI MEME PAS VU (…)

Derek était tombé amoureux. Ce n'était que la troisième fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais elle était grande, belle, ses cheveux le charmaient totalement et lui rappelait un peu ceux de Paige. Oui c'est ça, elle lui ressemblait.

Alors le loup garou qui se montrait bougon à chaque fois, se transforma en guimauve. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Elle, ses expressions, son regard jovial, ses maladresses, son intelligence, et puis son corps aussi.

Quiconque les aurait vu, n'aurait pu dire qu'une seule chose : C'était le plus beau couple que la Terre n'aie jamais encore porté.

Elle se nommait Jennifer Blake, et ce nom lui allait à merveille. Pourquoi ? Pour rien, juste par amour voilà. Derek n'aurait jamais pensé trouver une personne comme elle, et il en profita, heureux comme il était.

Certes, il y avait des ennuis un peu partout, mais l'amour rendait aveugle, et il jura de la protéger comme il pouvait. Ils partirent en rendez-vous, au cinéma, un peu partout, même dans le lit, et ça faisait du bien. Même si Derek restait le même, on pouvait lire en lui, quand on était doué, qu'il était amoureux. Cela le rendait presque plus mignon que sexy, et on aurait presque pu tomber amoureux de lui en voyant sa tête.

Pourtant, il apprit une chose terrible sur elle, au moment où tout allait vraiment mal. Elle était l'Ennemi. Celui qui retenait le père de Stiles et à présent la mère de Scott. Elle était le Darach, et il était difficile pour lui d'y croire.

Alors il continua de sortir avec, malgré le fait qu'elle détenait des personnes précieuses aux yeux de ses amis.

Derek était aveugle, il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'elle, ne pensait plus qu'à elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la toucher. Il était devenu accro, et n'arrivais pas à s'en désintoxiquer tout aussi méchante qu'elle était.

Ce n'était plus tant le couple le plus beau qui existe au monde, mais un couple que tout le monde haissais, Stiles et Scott en premier. Mais Scott était parti alors il ne restait que l'humain qui rageait dans son coin, préparant milles et un plan pour arrêter ce mascarade. Derek était descendu dans son estime et il le détestait presque. Presque, seulement, mais c'était déjà pas mal pour dire à quel point il était en colère.

Il le traita plusieurs fois d'imbécile, jura de lui refaire sa face avec une autre batte quand il en trouverait une, et lui qui se prétendait hyperactif, le devenait de plus en plus.

Mais Derek était aveugle et ne voyait rien d'autre que sa Jennifer qu'il encensait et poussait sur un piédestal alors qu'elle faisait souffrir le monde autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage de cette femme immonde que chacun ne pouvais plus voir en peinture.

Un jour, Stiles décida d'agir, parce que c'en était trop, il ne pouvais pas supporter ceci plus longtemps, si ça continuait, il allait réellement faire une plus grosse connerie que celle qu'il avait en tête.

Les deux amoureux devaient aller en rendez-vous avec la Camaro, et trouvèrent en plein milieu de leur route, un Stiles mécontent, avec un regard assez mauvais. Ses yeux flambaient de haine, sûrement pour Jennifer, et il était vraiment rare de le voir comme ça. Sa bouche disait « Garez-vous sur le bas côté » et Jennifer demanda à Derek de continuer son chemin quitte à passer sur ce crétin en plein milieu du chemin.

Seulement, le loup-garou se gara, et à ce moment là, Stiles ouvrit la porte et enfonça son poing dans la tête de Derek. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas la même force que le loup garou, mais qu'importe.

A ce coup « brutal » Derek sembla cligner des yeux, puis, il fit comprendre à l'humain de se pousser et s'en alla en claquant la porte de la voiture sans soin.

Mais le lendemain, Derek n'étais plus aveugle, et ne sortait plus avec Jennifer. L'on apprit que c'était à cause d'un quelconque hypnose, ou une plante maléfique voire un sort ou bien une drogue qui avait manipulé l'esprit du loup-garou et que Stiles l'avait remis à sa place.

Pour le récompenser de l'avoir sauver de ce piège maléfique posé par la Darach, il se rapprocha un peu de Stiles, en silence, et même s'il ne fit rien d'autre, cela suffit aux deux de comprendre qu'ils étaient bien ensembles, et que si un jour leur venait l'idée de se mettre en couple, personne ne le désapprouverait.

Fin


	8. Au cinéma

**Titre de la fanfic :** Au cinéma

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, humour

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Devant ce film d'abruti pour les gosses avec des images de synthèse 3D comme on en voit partout.

Tel était la question que Derek se posait à ce moment là. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Stiles avait été celui qui en avait eut l'idée, en effet, ce « gamin » brun un après midi s'était exclamé :

- Et si on allait voir un film ? Y a la suite de l'Ecole des Mignons Méchants Dragons qui est sorti dernièrement !

Scott avait eut l'intelligence de rappeler à son meilleur ami que c'était un film pour enfant mais Stiles était parvenu à le convaincre que non ce n'était même pas vrai, les adultes pouvaient le voir aussi et lui rappeler quelques fois où ils avaient vu des films pour gosses alors qu'ils étaient déjà grands.

Et puis ce maudit adolescent avait eut la merveilleuse idée de dire à son ami d'inviter Allison et qu'il fallait tout pleins de monde parce que plus on est de fous plus on rit.

Mais depuis quand Derek faisait partie du lot ? En plus, au comble de la bizarrerie, ce n'était pas Scott qui avait convaincu le loup de venir mais bel et bien Stiles. Bon ce n'était pas si bizarre, Scott n'aimant pas non plus trop trainer avec lui et Stiles étant doué pour trouver des excuses à peu près potable…

Comment l'adolescent avait pu faire venir le grognon ? Une rumeur court comme quoi il était parvenu à le convaincre que vu que c'était la pleine lune ce jour là, Scott serais en « chaleur » et comme Allison allait être avec eux et bien…Le loup serait sûrement de sortie et se manifesterais, et comme Derek était sûrement le meilleur pour contrôler ça…

Alors, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, le garou méchant était venu au cinéma.

Et ce film était long, mais long….Il n'en finissais pas. En plus il y avait tellement de trucs, de couleurs et de bruits qui apparaissaient à l'écran que c'était impossible à suivre.

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Si ça continuait c'est lui qui allait se transformer en loup-garou. En plus il n'était même pas tranquille. A sa gauche il y avait Stiles, riant faisant des remarques mais doucement, tentant de parler à Scott et mangeant du pop corn. Puis à droite il y avait Scott, justement. Collé à Allison. Le loup se demanda d'ailleurs si ce gamin ne regardait pas plutôt uniquement sa petite amie que le film.

Dans tous les cas il était mal barré et le film continuait. Derek s'ennuyait, vraiment, beaucoup. Il avait limite envie d'arracher la gorge de Stiles avec ses dents, comme il le lui avait déjà dit un jour, juste pour se venger de l'avoir emmené devant un pareil film.

Soudain, il sentit un contact à sa gauche et se demanda ce que ce crétin de Stiles trafiquait encore. Il tourna la tête vers lui et constata une chose surprenante : Malgré l'entrain que l'humain avait pour le film il s'était endormi et sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule de Derek.

Le loup-garou aurait pu le repousser violemment ou l'éloigner, voire faire une chose du même genre, mais il ne bougea pas. Il se rendit compte que Scott et sa petite amie n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils étaient vraiment ailleurs ces deux là.

En silence, Derek se tourna vers l'écran et regarda vaguement le film. Mais la présence de Stiles sur son épaule l'empêchait de se concentrer. Déjà qu'à la base la concentration sur ce machin de gosse était difficile, mais là….

Alors, il abandonna et souleva son accoudoir, laissant tomber le corps de Stiles sur ses jambes. Il le regarda et compris presque ce que la personne à sa droite ressentais en ce moment avec Allison.

Il ne fit rien, se contenta de regarder Stiles tout le reste du film. Il ne s'endormi même pas, ni rien. Derek ne fit que regarder cet humain endormi sur lui.

Quand le film pris fin et que l'adolescent se réveilla et s'aperçu dans quelle position il était, ce fut au même moment que Derek se leva. Ainsi, tout ce qu'il vit fut le dessous des sièges du cinéma et Scott se demanda comment son meilleur ami avait pu tomber comme ça.

Derek ne reparla plus de ça et Stiles n'en su jamais rien. Tout ce dont l'humain se souvenait, c'était qu'il avait senti un contact chaud durant son sommeil, et qu'il ne s'y était jamais senti aussi bien.

Fin


	9. Pas de chance

**Titre de la fanfic :** Pas de chance.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte. Le thème était « Oh le pauvre »

SPOIL DE FIN DE SAISON 3 (que j'ai même pas vu \o)

L'on pouvait dire de lui, qu'il n'avait pas eut de chance, qu'il était né sous une mauvaise étoile, et que sûrement bien d'autres choses allaient lui arriver sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Après tout, il avait perdu presque toute sa famille dans un incendie, avait été contraint de tuer Paige, avait dû subir des tortures par celle qu'il aimait et qui l'avait trahi, Kate. Et au moment où il pensait que c'était fini, il avait fallu que son oncle Peter s'avère être un sale type, que la nouvelle personne qu'il aimait nommer Jennifer soit en vérité l'une de ses ennemis et qu'il devienne bêta, qu'il perde Boyd et Erica….Et l'on pouvait continuer encore longtemps si on le voulait.

Vraiment, il n'avait pas de chance, et beaucoup de gens en le voyant se démener pour survivre ne pouvait que dire « Oh le pauvre ».

Pourtant il n'était pas aussi pauvre que ça… Surtout quand le soir vint et qu'il pu se coller contre Stiles. Leur relation restait en partie secrète, seul Scott avait été mis au courant parce qu'il était impossible pour l'humain de lui cacher des choses. Ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour que tous les problèmes qu'avaient Derek disparaisse rien que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son amant.

C'était agréable, et ça faisait comme une éponge, du bien.

Et dans ces moments là, il n'y avait plus raison de dire « Oh le pauvre » il suffisait de voir son regard amoureux quand il voyait son Stiles pour comprendre, qu'il allait mieux à ses côtés…

Fin


	10. Le meilleur dresseur

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le meilleur dresseur

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, Humour

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte. Le thème était « Un jour, je serais le meilleur dresseur »

Il se regardait, entouré de loups. Même son meilleur ami en était un, c'est dire ! Il y en avait partout autour de lui, que ce soit chez les alliés que les ennemis. C'était presque comme dans un conte de fée, le type entouré par des loups sans néanmoins avoir été élevé avec.

Mais du coup, quand l'un d'eux se mit à grogner un peu trop contre lui – ici, nous parlons bien de Derek -, Stiles décida de son futur métier.

- Un jour, je serais le meilleur dresseur de loups-garous.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie, Stiles ?

- Un jour, tu ne grogneras plus, tu te coucheras quand je le dirais !

- T'es sûr que je ne t'égorgerais pas avant ?

- Huuum…Faut voir…. Qui sait, peut-être que j'ai une bonne technique de dressage.

- Ah oui, j'aimerais bien voir ça ?

Et Stiles, avec un petit sourire malicieux, se pencha vers le loup qui le tenait par le col à cet instant, et y déposa un baiser, avant de profiter de la surprise de Derek pour s'enfuir en courant, tout heureux de lui.

Il deviendrait dresseur de loup-garou. Mais qui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de l'un d'eux ?

Fin


	11. Sensation

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sensation

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte. Le thème était « Fondant comme une pizza au fromage »

- Tu sais je me sens fondant comme une pizza au fromage.

Scott regarda Stiles avec un air d'incompréhension. C'était en somme une phrase assez spéciale, mais il fini par lui faire un sourire et lui demander plus d'explication. Il était vrai que le loup sentait que son meilleur ami se sentait étrange, mais pas comme une pizza quoi.

- Je me sens comme si on m'avait mis des lunettes à filtre rose.

A ces mots, le jeune homme devina ce qu'avait son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était bien parti pour continuer d'expliquer ses symptômes de la façon la plus bizarre possible. Scott l'écouta avec attention, car c'est ce que faisaient les amis, et que c'était amusant de voir Stiles dans cet état.

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a pris mon cœur et en fait de la pâte à modeler.

Le regard de l'humain était dans le vide, comme s'il vivait uniquement dans ses pensées, dans un univers que seul lui pouvais voir. Comme un médium voyant et parlant aux fantômes, sauf que là c'était quelque chose de plus abstrait, et que seuls ceux touché par cet étrange sentiment pouvaient voir.

- C'est comme si un arbre poussait en moi, comme si d'un coup le monde avant était noir et blanc et que maintenant il était plus coloré que jamais…

Scott osa intervenir dans la conversation :

- Et, ça t'arrive quand ?

- Quand d'un coup je pense à lui. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps, mais je n'ai pas froid, justement je ressens une telle chaleur… C'est comme si on me massait en permanence quand je le voyais. Comme si dès que je m'approchais vers lui un éclair me tombait dessus et m'électrocutait de partout, mais que c'était bien.

Le jeune loup ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et fini par cracher le morceau, parce que Stiles était à la fois trop mignon et trop marrant dans cet état là. Ca lui rappelait lui et Alison…

- Tu sais, que tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui personnellement ne fait cet effet de douceur à personne ?

- Je sais… Mais tu vois quand je vois Derek, c'est comme si d'un coup il fondait devant moi pour devenir de la pur crème. Alors que je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de m'arracher la tête s'il le voulait.

- Et, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Pour le moment, je crois que je vais continuer de profiter de ce sentiment, c'est trop bien, c'est comme si j'avais pris un truc alors que non pas du tout. Je comprends que tu étais trop bizarre avec Alison. Après, je verrais.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'il va finir par s'en douter. Rien que moi je sens ton amour de loin.

- Peut-être…Dans ce cas, j'espère que mon odeur l'enivra et qu'il verra comme moi, et qu'il m'aimera.

- Tu prends ton odeur pour un philtre d'amour ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ?

Stiles fit un sourire, et se redressa du lit de Scott. Jouer au patient chez le psychologue/médecin c'était parfois très amusant, d'autant plus que maintenant il avait la conviction de savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Fin


	12. Déclaration

**Titre de la fanfic :** Déclaration

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte.

Stiles l'aimait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais c'était un fait et il allait être difficile de revenir en arrière. Stiles l'aimait, parce qu'il était beau, froid, ténébreux, le genre de mec qui faisait craquer les filles. Mais Stiles était un homme.

N'empêche que l'adolescent l'aimait, et qu'il ne pourrait pas en découdre. Il se disait, et bien tant pis, je vais aller déclarer ma flamme comme ça, je me prendrais plus vite un râteau de la part d'un loup-garou grognon, et ainsi je pourrais l'oublier vu que nos sentiments ne seront pas partagés !

Il alla donc vers le grand méchant Derek. Enfin méchant, ce n'était qu'une façade, mais elle était si bien faite qu'on aurait presque cru que c'était vrai. Stiles se mit en face de lui, et lui fit :

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Le brun le regarda avec un air « méchant » et semblait prêt à lui égorger la tête à la moindre connerie. Stiles doutait de lui. Peut-être qu'il ne se prendrait pas qu'un rateau. Peut-être que si…Mouais, valait-mieux être prudent.

- En fait tu sais je….

Vu la tête que tirait Derek, il n'était de toute façon pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Stiles ferait mieux de se taire, il essaierait un autre jour. Mais il lui fallait trouver une excuse, hum….

- J'ai vu un nuage lion se transformer en licorne dragon.

Il était vrai que ça c'était produit et que ça l'avait marqué, mais premièrement ça datait d'hier, et ensuite ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il voulait dire. Derek le regarda comme s'il le prenait pour un con – enfin, il devait sûrement le prendre comme tel après une pareille phrase –.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Oui.

Stiles, le courageux, n'avait même pas eut le culot de dire ce qu'il ressentait envers le grand méchant loup. Quelle ironie que voilà. Il guetta le ciel, et pria pour que les nuages forment un S et un D, avec en milieu un cœur. Mais ça aurait été trop beau pour que ça soit vrai, aussi s'en alla-t-il, sans même s'être pris un râteau, mais en vérité dans son cœur, c'était tout comme.

Fin


	13. Haine

**Titre de la fanfic :** Haine

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfictions organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte. Le thème était « Je te déteste »

SPOIL DE FIN DE SAISON 3 (que j'ai même pas vu \o)

Je te déteste. Toi et tes expressions, ta façon d'être, de fourrer toujours ton nez là où il ne faut pas. Tu veux toujours le suivre, tu veux toujours l'empêcher de faire des choses mal. Tu ne penses pas vraiment à toi-même, plutôt aux autres, frôlant les crises, frôlant la mort et l'ignorant avec un coup de batte. Tu n'es qu'une fragile chose que l'on nomme humain, et cela ne te dérange pas, après tout tu es si bien entouré que c'est comme si tu en faisais partie, de ce groupe. Non, tu en fais partie, d'une façon où d'une autre, tu en prends soin, alors que tu n'es rien. Tu n'as rien. Pas de force décuplée, pas de sens multipliés, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un banal être humain que je pourrais tuer sans problème en un seul coup.

Malgré tout ça, malgré le fait que tu ne sois rien, que tu sois trop énergique pour mes yeux, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas du tout. Pourquoi Derek t'as préféré à moi ? Pourquoi c'est vers toi qu'il vient quand il a besoin, et quand il veut de la joie. Il ne savait rien de moi, et, certes, j'ai eut le droit à plus de plaisirs que tu n'en auras jamais, mais je ne comprends pas. Dans ses yeux, l'amour pour toi brille comme mille flambeaux, et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si tu t'en rends compte. J'aurais voulu te tuer, après tout je le pouvais, tu es si fragile. Mais je me suis vengée quand même, j'ai pris celui que tu aimais et que tu désirais protéger plus que tout. Je suis le Darach après tout, et puis il allait me servir.

Mais je te déteste, parce que malgré tout vous avez réussi à déjouer tous les plans, toi et les autres, et je suis sûr maintenant que je ne vous vois plus, que je suis morte, vous vous êtes tellement rapprochés que l'amour tombe par vos fenêtres.

Je te déteste Stiles. Si je n'étais pas morte, je t'aurais tué, crois moi, pour m'avoir volé celui que j'aimais de m'avoir sauvé. Tu ne le mérites pas, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il t'aime.

Mais Stiles n'entendit jamais cette supplique, et plutôt que de se serrer contre Derek comme il en rêvait, il apprit son départ.

Et il regretta de ne pas détester Derek, vu comme la douleur lui écorcha le cœur.

Fin


End file.
